Die große Galloping-Gala
Die große Galloping-Gala ist die sechsundzwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Die Mane 6 gehen zur großen Galloping Gala, doch nichts ist wie erwartet. Inhalt Vorbereiten auf die Gala Es ist so weit die große Galloping Gala findet statt. Und um Standesgemäß anzureisen hat Twilight sich was besonderes ausgedacht. Sie verwandelt eine Apfel in eine Märchenkutsche und ein paar Mäuse in etwas das ungefähr wie Zugpferde aussieht. Aber noch Maus genug für Opal die sich sofort auf die XXL-Nager stürzt und verscheucht. Aber Rarity kann spielend Caramel und Lucky Clover als Ersatz organisieren. Raritys Salon Ein wenig Später sind die Mane 6 voll mit ihren Galaoutfit beschäftigt als Spike auftaucht. Er freut sich schon darauf den Ponys Canterlot zu zeigen, nur werden sie mit ihren eigenen Plänen viel zu tun haben aber Twilight ist sich sicher das sie Zeit zusammen haben werden. Auf dem Weg Auf dem Weg darf Spike den Kutscher geben. Dabei gerät er fast in eine Rangelei mit Caramel und Lucky Clover als er die Zügel knallen lässt. Vor Ort dann zieht es Spike beim umwerfenden Anblick der Ponys seine nicht vorhandenen Socken aus. Auf der Gala Die Gala wird eröffnet und die Mane 6 geben sich noch mal ihren Träumen hin. Fluttershy würde sich gerne mit den Tieren im königlichen Garten anfreunden. Applejack sich mit ihren Leckereien eine goldenen Nase verdienen. Rarity mit Prinz Blaublut anbändeln. Rainbow Dash mit den Wonderbolts abhängen. Pinkie eine wilde Party feiern und Twilight einfach nur die Nacht mit Prinzessin Celestia verbringen. Erwartungen... Schnell teilen sich die Ponys auf und lassen Spike alleine. Twilight findet als erste Celestia die die Gäste persönlich begrüßt. Rarity entdeckt Blaublut auf den Weg in die Gärten wo Fluttershy sich schon umsieht. Unterdessen kann Applejack ihren ersten Kuchen an Soarin' von den Wonderbolts verkaufen. Die gerade mit ihrer Flugshow durch sind. Doch vor der V.I.P.-Loung kommt es zur Katastrophe, der Kuchen fällt ihm runter doch Rainbow Dash kann ihn gerade noch auffangen. Da erkennt Spitfire Rainbow vom Jugendflugwettbewerb (Siehe: Rainbows großer Tag) und lädt sie in die Loung ein. Unterdessen versucht Pinkie die Gala auf ihre weise zu feiern, wo von die übrigen Gäste nicht angetan sind. ...nicht erfüllt Auch die anderen stoßen auf Probleme. Blaublut zeig sich früh als Egoman. Die Tiere im Garten sind nicht interessiert. Die Wonderbolts schenken keine Beachtung. niemand interessiert sich für die Apfelleckereien. Und Celestia kann ihren Posten nicht verlassen. Aber so leicht lassen die Mane 6 sich nicht unterkriegen. Das beste draus machen Fluttershy versucht es mit einer Falle erwischt aber nur Mr. Greenhooves den Gärtner. Rainbow Dash versucht mit einem Stunt auf sich aufmerksam zu machen leider ohne Erfolg. Und Blaublut macht sich mit Rekord Geschwindigkeit unbeliebt. Der Pony Pokey Um die Stimmung aufzulockern lässt Pinkie die anwesenden Musiker den Pony Pokey aufspielen. Aber die Lage der Ponys bessert sich nicht. Schlimste Nacht überhaupt Applejack setzt an ihrem Stand schon Spinnweben an als Rarity mit Blaublut vorbeikommt, doch er rümpft nur die Nase über das „Rummelplatz essen“. Zur selben Zeit verfällt Fluttershy dem Wahnsinn und versucht die Gartentiere in einem Netz zu fangen, tappt aber selber rein. Inzwischen versucht Pinkie aus der Gala eine wilde Tanzparty zu machen. Da kommt Applejack mit einer großen Torte rein, die die Gäste damit locken will. Dumm nur das Pinkie gegen den Wagen springt und die Torte im hohen Bogen auf Blaublut zufliegt, der Rarity als Schutzschild nimmt. Jetzt platz ihr der Kragen und sie geigt ihm ordentlich die Meinung. Wo von er in Ohnmacht fällt und dabei eine Statue zu Fall bringt die Rainbow Dash gerade noch fangen kann doch dabei wirft sie in einer Kettenreaktion die Ziersäulen des Ballsaal um. Zu allem Überfluss stürmen die Gartentiere auf der Flucht vor Fluttershy durch. Als Twilight und die Prinzessin das Tohuwabohu sehen gibt Celestia ihrer Schülerin den Tipp zu laufen. Schnell pfeift Twilight die anderen zusammen und sie machen sich aus dem Staub. Donut Joe's Inzwischen hat Spike schon den ganzen Abend versucht seine Sorgen unter Donuts zu begraben als die Mane 6 rein kommen. Denen Spike sofort ansieht das es eine wilde Nacht war. Twilight hofft, das bloß Celestia nicht alt zu sauer wegen der ruinierten Gala ist. Ist sie gar nicht, sie ist den Anderen nach gegangen und erklärt das die Galloping Gala immer grässlich ist, weil stink langweilig. Celestia wusste das Twilight und ihre Freundinnen etwas leben rein brächten, wen auch nicht ganz wie geplant, aber immerhin ist es im Sinne ihrer Freundschaft gut ausgegangen. Daraus erkennen die Ponys das Freunde sogar aus dem aller Schlimmsten etwas großartiges machen können. Womit das heute zur Besten Nacht aller Zeiten wurde. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:43: Die magische Apfelkutsche und die in Pferde verwandelte Mäuse sind Elemente aus dem Märchen Aschenputtel. Darin hat man aber statt eines Apfels eine Kürbis genommen. *Z. 03:12: Spike erwähnt einen goldenen Apfelbaum. Die goldene Äpfel stammten aus der griechischen und nordischen Mythologie *Z. 04:07: Der Song benutzt den selben Klang wie der Ever After aus Stephen Sondheim's Märchen Musical Into the Woods von 2014. *Z. 06:10: Prinzessin Celestia lässt über Schloss Canterlot Sterne Funkeln wie im Walt Disney Pictures Logo *Z. 09:59: Pinkies Freuden Singen, "Ich bin auf der Gala". Hat den Selben Rhythmus wie For He's a Jolly Good Fellow. *Z. 14:35: Pinkie Pies Pony Pokey basiert auf dem Hokey Pokey Dance *Z. 14:25: Die Muski im Ballsaal ist ein verlangsamtes Arrangement von Mozarts Serenade No. 13 for strings in G major. *Z. 17:10: Fluttersyhs Text Ich kriege euch schon noch, meine Hübschen. … gehören sie mir! MIR!!! Stammt von der bösen Hexe des Westens aus dem Film Der Zauberer von Oz von 1939 Navboxen en:The Best Night Ever es:The Best Night Ever sv:Den bästa kvällen Kategorie:Erste Staffel